Oh So Many Ways To Be Betrayed
by Alchemea19
Summary: After a brutal attack its up to Reid's BAU family to put him back together again. But one of the BAU members is hiding a dark desire and secret that may plunge the young doctor in even farther darkness! Warning: Dark characterization, slash, MorganXReid (eventually).
1. And He Stirs My Feelings

Oh So Many Ways to Be Betrayed

**Okay so this is my first PUBLISHED fanfiction story. This is also one of my first dark stories...so again please be gentle. Dark characterization, horrible assualt, and obviously betrayle. Reid (see what I did there) and review!**

Chapter 1:

Big doe eyes looked through a mop of brown curly hair. Morgan glanced up from his paper work and gulped. He had been having this urges for years, urges towards not only women but men as well. He had known he was bisexual even before Carl but after what happened with that pathetic bastard he had sworn off all feelings for men. That is until he hit college.

In college, Morgan had become something he never wished to ever become. Not just a closet homosexual but a predator. When he was junior in college he would hunt through the rank of the freshmen. It was that year that he started to touch, kiss and fuck men. He never experienced anything like it. It wasn't like being with a woman. It was different, more sensual, more erotic to his body. But having woken up those feelings inside him he has released a monster. And then that night happened….

"Derek!"

Morgan jumped out of his desk. When had he fallen asleep? He looked at the soft, perfect hands clenching his shirt sleeve. Reid. Gorgeous Reid. The very man who made those urges come surging back into Morgan's groin.

"I've been shaking you for the last half hour. I'm leaving, but I wanted to say goodbye. Garcia is still in her lair in case you need anything," Reid had walked over to the desk and gracefully slid his signature (and gross if you asked Morgan) orange bag and trotted off with JJ. Morgan launched a hand out before he could stop himself.

"Where are you going?"

"Over to JJ's remember? I promised her I would watch Henry. That's why I had to cancel dinner with you and Garcia," Reid responded a little surprised by the vice grip that was latched to his arm. Morgan suddenly noticed it himself and instantly let go. Than he threw on his grin (oh what a perfect mask that makes) and began to laugh at Reid.

"Man, Pretty Boy! Moving up in the world aren't ya?! Having to cancel plans now instead of begging someone to make them with you," Morgan laughed off. The older agent slightly released his grip causing the young man to flinch away responding with faux anger.  
"Shut up Morgan! I never had to beg anyone for plans!"

"What do you mean?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know". Reid mirrored Morgan's own twisted grin back at him. Morgan couldn't help but laugh. He secretly loved it when Reid pretended to be a hot shot. It not only meant that Morgan had been teaching him well but it was also a gentle reminder to everyone on the team that Reid trusted them enough to put down his walls. It was also a sign to everyone that no one should betray that trust.

JJ shouted something inaudible to Morgan's ear and Reid smiled one last beautiful smile at Morgan before striding off to go play babysitter for her son. Morgan watched him go and once again felt like utter shit. He wanted to yell at Reid but he knew it wasn't his fault. He also knew something else.

The kid could never know how he felt. He would be disastrous.

**Should I keep going? Let me know!**


	2. Ice Cream and Intruders

**I am really sorry chapter two was so long to get up. I am really not as proud of this chapter like I was with the first one. Anyway thanks to everyone for the super huge encouragement! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Gtcha!" Reid laughed grabbing the little boy and smiling. The little blonde toddler shrieked as Spencer picked him up and tickled him. Reid carried the little boy over to a small toddler's table and plopped him down into a seat. He hummed a Bob Dylan song softly as he poured a glass of pre-made chocolate milk into a small sippy cup. He ruffled the boy's hair and gently placed his peanut butter sandwich in front of him.

"Awww. Uncle Spence! I wanted ice cweam!" the toddler pouted. He shoved the peanut butter sandwich away from him and attempted to glare at his favorite uncle. Spencer could only laugh at the failed attempt and was shocked to see how much Henry resembled JJ when wasn't getting what he wanted. He shoved the plate back over to Henry and dropped his voice so the child would know he wasn't going to make a game out of this.

"Henry, eat your dinner and then you can have ice cream. Mommy's rules remember? Besides if you're good I can read you _Good Night Moon," _Spencer soothed. Henry instantly perked up and ravaged his sandwich. The toddle loved it when uncle Spence read him stories because he would make voices and weird sounds that would make him laugh until his tummy was sore; Spencer however did not share that same sentiment. He found children's books foolish with false promises of fairy tales and happy endings, he didn't even like them when he was a kid. But Henry loved them and Spencer Reid would do anything for his godson. Anything.

Later, after Spencer lost an ill-matched ice cream food fight and had done everything to keep from blowing his brains out after reading that stupid story, Reid sat outside on the back patio of JJ's house. The night air was crisp and very clear and Spencer considered running out to his rusty Volvo to get his telescope. Astronomy never really caught his attention like math and chemistry did but it was still an academic area and he often dabbled in it here or there.

He almost scared himself silly when he looked up to the stars. He swore he saw Hotch's face glaring, not staring, at him from up in the stratosphere. God, he needed a break from this job. But what would he do with all that time off? Talk to women?

_I'd probably end up reading about other serial killers or deciding to get another doctorate_ he thought to his self. A loud, painful shrill came from inside the LaMontagne house. Henry! Reid raced back to the little boy's room and what he came upon turned his blood into ice water. There, completely clad in black, was an intruder. Reid instinctively reached for his gun, horrified when he remembered he had left it at the office by request of JJ. Inwardly Reid began to panic but knew that if he should any signs of fear to this Unsub his godson could be hurt.

Reid glanced at Henry who was being grabbed by the collar of his shirt. He was squirming and soft tears were falling from the child's eyes. Reid swallowed knowing that no matter what he needed to take care of his godson or he would never forgive himself.

"Let the kid go," he demanded, holding his arms up in defeat. He wanted to sound strong but the quivering in his voice betrayed him. The intruder gave him a Chesire cat smile and shook Henry violently.

"Stop!" Spencer screamed. He couldn't take the terrified look the toddler was giving him so he lunged out and knocked the intruder to the ground. He hadn't even noticed the gun the intruder was holding until he saw it skidding across the hard wood floor. Henry raced to the corner of the room screaming bloody murder. Spencer threw a several punches at the intruder's face thanking the lord, if there was one, for Morgan's insistence to spar with him. Reid let out a soft, exhausted sigh before pulling himself off the intruder. He gingerly stepped to Henry who leaped from his safety zone into his Uncle's arms.

"Did he hurt you?" The little boy shook his head rapidly to the negative. Then the little boy's eyes widened in horror and the last thing Dr. Spencer Reid heard was Henry's scream to the intruder to let his favorite Uncle go.

**Yes, I know it somewhat out of character for Reid to be a fighter but I didn't want him to be a pussy.**


	3. I'm Sorry Uncle Spencer

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful support and reviews! I decided to keep up with this story even though this chapter kinda gave my crap. Anyway, more Henry fun. Hope you g****uys enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3

They scurried, screamed and bellowed. He had to cup his hands to his ears to force all the ear piercings sounds turn down a notch in volume. Why wouldn't they just stop? Just for a minute. Just so he could breathe. Big, burly men dressed in blue bombarded him with questions. What had he seen? What had he heard? Who or what was taken? He couldn't remember anything. All he could remember was…..

Henry leaped from the chair as the door flew open to the office where mommy, daddy and their friends were working in. JJ had come home with Will to find the littlest LaMontagne curled into a ball in the corner, sobbing into his sleeves. He kept whispering Spencer's name. But that's all he would say. He wouldn't tell JJ or Will what had happened to JJ's closest and youngest friend. While his wife coddled their son, Will checked around the house.

Their front door hadn't been tampered with yet the patio was left open spewing cold, autumn weather into the house. Someone had obviously raced back in or out of the house. The crime techs lifted fingerprints off the glass and Will prayed the guy would be in the system. There were obvious signs of a struggle in the living room and drag marks made on the carpet. A vase that was once on one of the coffee tables had broken leaving a small puddle of soaked carpet and slowing dying flowers. Most of the struggle had apparently taken place in Henry's room which made Will's gut lurch. He didn't want to know what his son had seen in that room while his Uncle tried to protect him, but he knew these profilers and knew that at least one of them would make his son relive the incident. But to save Spencer, not to torment the child even more. Will also realized another task he didn't want to do: to tell his wife that her best friend and godfather of their son was missing.

JJ had screamed and instinctively held on to her son even more. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. Why Spence? He was so innocent and so full of life. She knew why UnSubs always went after him; his innocence was like candy for them. They wanted to steal, savor it and break it down until there was nothing. And like Garcia, who thankfully wasn't ever really IN the field, Spencer wore it like a T-shirt, plastered so everyone could see it. It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't they go after someone stronger like her?

JJ was immediately yanked from her thoughts when Will pulled their son away from her.

"We need to find out what happened and call your team," Will said. JJ had nodded and the two parents gave their son a blanket and the stuffed giraffe Garica had gotten him for his 2nd birthday. The two attempted to get their son to tell them exactly what had happened both as parents and as skilled interrogators. But nothing seemed to get through to their son. All Henry did was shove his face deeper into his blanket and huff out "Uncle Spencer".

Finally JJ gave up and called Hotch who agreed to meet her at the Bureau and promised her that someone would get through to her son. He also promised that they would find Reid.

It turned out that going to the Bureau had been a mistake. Any noise scared the toddler and whenever he saw a man he would tighten his death-like vice grip to his mommy's shoulder. The only words he seemed to remember how to speak where Spencer's name.

JJ walked up to her son and gingerly brushed his honey comb colored hair out of his face. She gave him her "I know you don't want to do this but you are going to have to" smile she usually gave him when he was getting ready to take a bath or eat green beans. He moved his hands away from his ears and matched blue eyes to blue eyes.

"Honey," she began, "I know you are very, very scared. But you need to go with Ms. Prentiss and tell her what you saw. Okay, sweetheart? I know it's going to be like seeing a bad nightmare over again but you know Aunt Emily won't let anything happen to you".

"Will….will…you come with me?" Henry asked his voice hoarse from finally speaking more than just two words. JJ turned to Prentiss who gave her a nod that meant she had no qualms with it and the mother and son followed the agent into the big round conference room.

Henry hadn't been in this room very often. His mommy told him it was a room where bad things are shown and he had no business being in there. He was surprised they were doing his interview in here. He plopped into one of the super tall spinny chairs while his mom followed suit. Aunt Emily crouched down to Henry's level and JJ grabbed her frighten son's hand.

"Okay, Henry. I am going to need you to close your eyes," Prentiss asked. The toddler obeyed. "Now I want you to try to remember exactly what you were doing before the bad man came in and took your Uncle away".  
"We were having an ice cream food fight," Henry answered, giggling. The two women smiled with an odd picture of the boy genius covered in ice cream. "Then he cleaned it up and I went to put on my jammies". Henry than rattled off the story being read to him all the way up until he saw the intruder at the foot of his small bed.

***Flashback****

_ Henry startled awake when he felt something rubbery hit his mouth. His eyes locked onto a hand that was attached to a masked thing. It was standing over his bed with its finger to its mouth. Henry squirmed trying to get the thing to remove its hand but its vice-like grip clung to the toddler's mouth. _

_ "Stop, moving you little bastard," the thing in black hissed. Henry instantly obeyed, fearful of the harsh tone. _

_ "Now listen up you little brat. When I let my hand off your mouth, you better scream for that uncle of yours. If you don't, I'll hurt mommy. Got it?" The terrified child let out a whimper but nodded his head. He didn't want the intruder to hurt mommy but he also didn't want his uncle coming into the room. He didn't know what this boogeyman was going to do to him. But he knew that Uncle Spencer fought monsters with mommy. He would protect him and the monster would go away. So when the intruder released his mouth, Henry screamed. _

***End flashback***

Henry went on to explain what happened after Uncle Spencer entered the room. At the sound of him being violently shaken, JJ squeezed her son's hand hoping that it would calm him down.

"Okay, Henry you're doing great. What happened next?" Emily asked gently.

"After he hit Uncle Spencer, he ducked taped his arms, and feet and then he bindfolded him. Than he called him…he called him….a pri..prince" he replied, struggling to fight the onslaught of tears that were threatening to be released. He lost his battle when a crunching sound danced into the room followed by a "Sonofabitch!" Emily smiled at the child and told him again that he was very brave and that he had been very helpful. As she stepped out her heart began to break because she swore, even threw his muffled crying, that he was begging Reid to forgive him.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, all but actually yelling at anyone. Rossi, Hotch and Morgan had been standing just outside the conference room to monitor the interrogation and see if anything Henry said would give any clues.

"Consultation," came a soft whisper from Morgan. Emily let her eyes travel to his hand that was still being cradled by the unwilling wall. She blinked, trying to comprehend the idea that she really did see tears in Morgan's eyes.

"What?" she finally asked.

"A damn consultation I was working on. An UnSub was kidnapping young men between the ages of 25-33 in one of the no name towns not far from here. I profiled victimology to be white males between that age, all skinny with hazel colored eyes and brown, shaggy hair. I remembered thinking how close they resembled Reid. It freaked me out but I didn't say anything considering the UnSub was upstate. Damn it!" Morgan replied hitting the unfortunate wall a second time. There was a long, awkward pause before Hotchner finally spoke up.

"Prentiss, tell JJ to take Henry home. Morgan call the liaison of the consultation case and have him send over all the files he has on that case".

"But we didn't get invited into the case".

"If this is the same guy than he has already crossed state lines. This is now a federal case," Hotch replied, "And Morgan. We need your profile."

**I know, I know. Not super actiony. I hope you guys liked it though. Love you guys! Tiny Henry's for all of you!**


	4. Wait a Minute!

**Thank you guys so much for all the love and support. Two CP's in day! Hell to the yes! I want a very special thank you MaryHell who has been given super, super gracious support and confidence. Here's chapter 4! Its a profiling chapter with a very dark twist! Enjoy it!**

Chapter 4

Cold. That's all Dr. Spencer Reid felt before he opened his eyes to nothing. Nothing but searing white pain, light and dingy gray walls. He attempted to curl in on himself, his automatic defense response, but a slight tugging caught his attention. His stomach leaped into his throat when he saw that his legs where chained to a wall. He yanked as hard as he could. Logically, he knew it was pointless but his instincts were kicking in and he knew he had to get the hell out of wherever he was. That's when he noticed something else, the entire reason he was cold.

He was completely naked. His profiling skills kicked into high gear and he processed the scene around him. Sadist. That was the only conclusion his genius mind could come too. Whoever took him was a sadist. He pulled harder on the chains and screamed in defeat. What the hell was going on?

****CM****

"Where looking for a white, male in his mid- to late twenties mostly likely with a vehicle. I profiled him as a sadist even though a good portion of the profile points to him being a power reassurance rapist," Morgan rattled off.

"What makes you say that?" Rossi asked flipping through the manila folder.

"Because of what he does to the victims. The first victim was Stephen Miller, 28. He was left in a well-known camping nest with 37 stab wounds to the chest, legs and botox. He was sodomized with a knife and raped repeatedly," Morgan replied, bringing up the picture of Stephen. When no one had any questions or made any observations he moved on to another man, most abused than Stephen.

"This is Alexander Curtkoff, 30. Curtkoff was found in a busy highway ditch apparently dumped there late at night when the highway is least busy. He was stabbed 38 times but apparently he did not die immediately or he gave the UnSub problems. The ME said all stab wounds were made pre-mortem and the COD was actually strangulation. He was also sodomized and raped. The third victim was Joshua Crawford, 29. He was just strangled and beaten to death but like the other victims showed the same signs of sexual assault," Morgan finished.

"What makes you think he's a power reassurance rapist?" Prentiss asked not looking at the dark skinned agent.

"There was one potential victim who actually got away from the attacker. That's how the police knew about how he kidnaps his victims and that he stalks them. The survivor was Nicholas Barker, 30. He was watching his nephew, Parker Hadley, much like Reid. He said that the UnSub had come into the back of the house and surprised them both. He said the last thing he remembered before the UnSub knocked him out was telling Parker to run off. The next thing he knew he was sitting in the back of some smelly van. The UnSub was talking to him and calling him, "Prince". He said he was duct taped by his hands and arms and something was in his mouth. He found out later it was remnants of Crawford's underwear. Barker said that he had found a sharp piece of glass sticking out of a box and brushed it against the duct tape before it finally gave way," Morgan replied.

"Lucky guy," Hotch deadpanned.

"Okay so wait. The UnSub not only left Parker alone but left him a witness. That seems like overconfidence. Like he assumes that the child won't say anything to the police or will be too traumatized to," Rossi added.

"Henry did say that the UnSub threatened JJ," Emily replied.

"Did the first two victims have any children with them?" Hotch asked.

"Yes. Miller had his adoptive son, Jacob Miller, with him and Curtkoff had his niece, Allison Catniss," Morgan replied.

"So the men are the primary targets. He just uses the children as leverage, meaning he stalks his victims to get to know their personalities. He goes after the non-alpha men because they will most likely show compassion to the kids and he also has to know when the kids will be over at the home, if they are relatives".

"So he's organized and has patience to know when or where to strike. That would make him hard to find if he wasn't overconfident," Prentiss pointed out.

"I profiled victimology to also be brunettes, with hazel eyes and lanky build with an above average height. I believe that the men represent either a man who the UnSub lost or man that the UnSub believes wronged him somehow," Morgan stated.

"He probably also goes after the lanky men because they are easier to subdue so we can assume he's at least of average to above average build and height himself," Hotch pointed out.

"What makes you think he's homosexual," Rossi asked.

"Barker said that when he called him Prince he reached around and stroked his hair. When he stopped, he told Barker that he would always love him no matter what Barker said. He also called him Joseph," Morgan said, starting to get anxious. They needed to find Reid. Why were they standing here? Who knows what the UnSub could be doing to Reid?

_You know exactly what he is doing to him, _his mind taunted, _he's stroking him. He's telling him to 'Shut the hell up!' He's forcing him into the bed and telling him that everything is going to be alright. Telling him that it will feel good once you get started. Promising straight out lies. Just like you did with…._

"MORGAN!" Hotch yelled. Morgan snapped out of it and caught his boss' glance.

"Let's go! We need to find this guy before he does anything to Reid".

**Ew! Morgan's getting creepy isn't he? **


	5. Is that you Joseph?

**I am so sorry that it took me this long to post a new chapter. Truely. My laptop went awall, I had finals and obviously the holidays were something of importance. I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter very much. **

Chapter 5

Dr. Spencer Reid had only ever experienced this type of sensation a few, brief times in his life. It was usually after he was coming down from a high, when all his senses were on overdrive. Every touch seemed more intense, every sound louder than words, every hallucination as real as his team. He eyes were currently being assaulted by a ball of white light and his ears seemed to have bells literally vibrating in them. The light was so blinding Reid couldn't even see his hands in front of his face.

"Did I die? I am seeing the proverbial white light all these born again addicts talk about…" Reid wondered. Had it all been a dream? Or was it a bad high, had he fallen off the wagon again? Reid motioned for his arms to move so he could palm at his face, but was puzzled by a strange feeling. His arms wouldn't budge. All he could do was pull them down but they wouldn't go anywhere near his face. He tried moving his legs but all they would do was wiggle around. That's when he remembered where he was.

He had been chained up, completely nude and had profiled that he had been abducted by a sadist. He blinked more rapidly, his well-engrained profiling instincts kicking on. The blinding white light fizzled out to only be a high ceiling lamp above Reid's head. He tried to move again and once more became puzzled. The restraints that had been on his ankles were suddenly…soft. Almost like a cotton fabric, same as his wrists. He took his surroundings and let out a blood curdling scream.

"Dear God, no! Please not this. Anything but this," Reid panicked. This had become his absolute nightmare, the sadist had had used sheets to tie to him a bed!

"Shhhhh, Joseph," a voice from the dark soothed. Reid blinked and shook his head frantically. The voice was silky smooth, brawny and held just the right amount of affection. It was a familiar voice but it still sounded like it was coming from the wrong mouth.

"Oh my God! I'm comparing this sadist to Morgan!" he thought, completely disgusted with himself. But it was the truth; this monster had the same voice as his partner in the field, his best friend. The man he was in love with.

Yes, Dr. Spencer Reid had fallen head over heels in love with the most heterosexual male on the planet. Quite literally, after Morgan tackled both him and an UnSub to the ground, trying to protect Reid from the gun the bastard was pointing at Spencer's face.

Reid had struggled with his sexuality for awhile but in very different ways than most people. While most kids in his high school were going to prom or trying to figure how to impress that lucky person in their Calculus class, Reid hadn't even gone through the "joy" of puberty yet. That didn't stop the bullies that tormented him through high school. Because his member never twitched for the numerous cheerleaders who walked by, most of the perps assumed he was gay and took great joy in calling him a "Fag" and a "Homo". He had tried to get quench their name calling by going to see Alexa, but also to prove to himself that his suspicions weren't right. For the first time in his life, he had been wrong. Incidentally, the night of the goal post incident was also the first time the boy genius considered killing himself.

Reid had begun to accept his sexuality especially in college, were sexual curiosity and anything to do with sex was a welcome idea. That was also when Reid had seen Jace Syrus.

Syrus was the star athlete on the Caltech campus and up unto that point, was the most gorgeous boy the young Reid had ever seen. The young man had been walking to his sophomore psychics class in the early August afternoon when Syrus ran by him, lacking a shirt. The African American smiled at Reid, and the young boy almost dropped his books when Syrus spoke briefly to him. But Reid was being tormented even at the university level and never acted out on how he felt about Jace. In fact, Reid decided to never tell anyone, except his mom, unless he felt that he could truly trust the people he was telling.

Unfortunately, those people came in the form of Derek Morgan. At first, Spencer refused to trust Morgan, subconsciously deciding that the man looked far too much like the kids who use to make his life hell. But as time went on, Reid realized that while Morgan did psychically fit the stereotypical, homophobic tough guy there was something enduring about the man that made Reid want to tell him anything and everything. Reid had decided to tell Morgan his big gay secret one night, asking the man for a quick dinner to discuss something. Derek declined telling Reid he had a flight to Chicago to visit his Momma for her birthday but promised the lanky doctor that they could go to dinner as soon as he got back, regardless if the team had a case. It was just days later that the team had learned about what had happened to Derek at the hands of Carl Buford.

That was when Reid knew. Knew that he could never tell Morgan about his sexuality because it would make their friendship blow up in his face. Morgan would probably call him a freak and fag and never speak to him ever again. Or worse; Morgan would beat Reid to a bloody pulp. So, to maintain their friendship and Reid's psyche, Reid never told Morgan his secret, especially the part about Reid being in love with him.

The years went by and it became even harder for Spencer not to tell Derek how he was. The remarks about not having a girl to lean on, it wasn't like he didn't try to get over Derek and find someone else. But no man, was like Derek and Spencer had decided that instead of pretending, he would just die alone being best friends with the man he loved. A man he would never have.

"Joseph? Are you still with me? Joseph?" a hushed, silent plea said. It shocked Reid out of his daze and he looked down at his stomach were the calloused fingers had stopped exploring.

"What?" Reid asked still lost in his day dream over his attractive partner.

"Oh, Joseph" the man berated, "Thinking of our nights together, alone in my bed. You are a very naughty boy. But I'd knew you'd remember. I just had to find you again. Oh I saw a few imposters, trying to get into my pants and ruin what we have here. This perfect, mesmerizing thing that no one can or will take away from us. Oh, Joseph, it will be just like old times. I promise"!

Reid blinked a few times and stared, bewildered at the man. He was sure as was Scrooge that his senses were playing tricks on him. This man thought….wait! Reid's profiling instincts were kicking on full force and he internally groaned. Not only was the man before him a sadist but he was also delusional. First someone suffering from dissociative identity disorder now this; was Reid ever going to win at this game of life? But Reid remembered the last time he hadn't played along with an UnSub's psychosis. His foot had gotten smashed by a two-by-four and he was forcefully shot up with Dilauded, something he regretfully still craved when times got to be too overwhelming. No, if Dr. Spencer Reid wanted to stay alive he would have to play along with this man's delusion. The only trouble was he didn't know what role he was being forced to play. He would need more information.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" the young doctor asked shakily; his voice being affected by both the cold and the wariness of the situation he was being forced into. The man's blue eyes became a deadly-icy color and for a moment Reid berated himself, thinking he had made another grave mistake. The man's eyes sized up Reid until something on the floor apparently became much more interesting. With a discontented sigh the young doctor's captor leaped off the bed and punched a wall. Reid shamefully placed that in not only his profile but on the list of similarities between this man and Derek Morgan. The man must have noticed Reid's sudden jump at the wall's misfortune because his eyes suddenly became soft. Almost too soft for a confirmed sadist.

"I'm so sorry Joseph. It's just…..I thought..if I just found you than you'd remember and you'd come back to me. That's all I want Joseph. The others…I thought..they _were _you….but" the man shook his head and sighed again, "I was mistaken. Clearly". A smile plastered the man's face and he rushed the bed and gripped Reid's hand tightly like a small child finally finding a long-lost and loved toy.

"I know it's you, Joseph. I knew it the moment I saw you. I know…you just have to remember. I will take things the same pace as last time. It'll be slow, and you'll remember. And we can be happy again, Joseph. Just me and you, forever," the man exclaimed, more gleeful than Reid really wanted to hear. The captor gave the young doctor a kiss before flying up a dark staircase leaving Reid alone, tied to a bed, in the darkness once more.

**Oooooooo. Let's see what this man has in store for Joseph...I mean Reid. :)**


End file.
